All's Fair in Love and War
by AngelicPoptart1
Summary: When a new girl arrives at cram school, Bon begins to feel emotions he's never felt before, and frankly, it's pissing him off. When he goes to his friends for advice, Bon is forced to face the truth. He's in love. M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own blue exorcist, or the characters**

**Warning: Will contain lemons, Limes, and swearing. Do not like, do not read!**

**Summary: When a new girl arrives at cram school, Bon begins to feel emotions he's never felt before, and frankly, it's pissing him off. When he goes to his friends for advice, Bon is forced to face the truth. He's in love. How could he let himself fall in love? He wasn't at school to get girls, he was here to learn. But when something happens to the new girl that brings them closer, will Bon be able to ignore his feelings for her, or will he allow his emotions to show? **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**~Bon's POV~**

_Buhdum_

This feeling...

From the moment I seen her walk through the door and our eyes met, it was like instant chemistry. Something inside me seemed to soften at the sight of her, like her very presence had complete changed who I was. The first eye contact we made sent a strange feeling crawling down my spine; The feeling of attachment, the desire to attend to her every need, and it made my heart being to pound hard against my rib cage. It was a feeling unlike any other I have ever felt before in my life, and frankly, it scared the shit out of me. I knew nothing about this feeling, nor how I would be able to describe it, but everything about this girl seemed interesting, and I had this undesirable need to get to know her, befriend her... protect her.

I seen her eye's meet mine again, her bright blue eyes were soft with kindness, and for a split second, I thought i had known her forever. She pulled her eyes away from mine as quickly as they had met mine for the second time, and rested on her feet, her soft pale complexion turning a shade of pink, and I wondered if it was because of me, or because of the embarrassing comments a curtain pink-headed idiot were saying in a tone that even the monks in Kyoto could probably hear them. If only his father could hear what a pervert he had become.

"Exwires... This is Kyoko Ayume, Please make her feel welcome"

I watched her as she slowly walked down the rows of desks, choosing one that was the most secluded. Her head was bend down, as if to hide her face from us but as she walked by, i could see the pinkness of her skin darkening and i couldn't help but smile.

I turned my attention back to the front of the classroom as Okumaru began the class on Demon Pharmaceuticals, copying down the words on the black board as he wrote, transferring them onto a piece of paper for later use. I did this in every class in order to remember important things so I would know what to do on an actual mission.

"Psst... Bon!... BON!"

Anger grew in me as I slowly looked up into the face of the male infront of me. The annoying little pervert-bastard that was forever pissing me off, but dispute his annoying-ness and his lack of a filter, he was still a good friend to me, and I learned to put up with his annoying ways. I inhaled sharply, calming my nerves before I spoke, because I knew he was going to say something annoying or rude.

"What Renzo?"

"That new chick is freakin' HOT! I mean like come on! Check out her rack!"

I felt my right eye twitch.

_1...2...3...4... calm down..._

"I have no intention on starring at her chest.. To be honest, I don't really want to look at her at all.."

The look Renzo gave me made me scowl in annoyance.

"What?"

"Do you not think she's hot!"

That question made my skin feel hot. I suddenly felt embarrassed and I had the sudden urge to crawl under my desk and avoid this conversation that I did not want to get into.

I opened my mouth the speak, but quickly shut it again when I realized nothing was coming out.

"No... I..."

Renzo gasped.

"BON! THAT'S RUDE! SHE CAN HEAR YOU!"

_Oh no..._

I slowly turned and hoped she wasn't looking. I really hoped she wasn't looking at me because I really didn't want her to see my face, especially since I felt bad, and didn't want her to see my emotions, but of course, she was starring right at me, her big blue eyes locked on me. Water gathers just above her eye lids and my heart sank. I ran my hand through my hair and turned back around, leaning back against my chair and sighed. I threw my head back in defeat and looked at the celing.

_Oh god... I am such a stupid idiot!_

**In Ryuji's Room:**

I feel like such a idiot! I completely humiliated the girl in class, and Now she probably hates me! I rubbed my temples, trying to clear my mind of all the frustration the day had put on me and i thought of all the possible stress relief activities i could do, since my stress meter was almost at it's max.

I finally decided upon a trip to the hot springs, and since there was a public spring right here at school, it would be quick and easy to get to.

I pushed myself lazily off my bed and made my way to the linen closet, pulling out a towel and throwing it over my bare shoulder.

"Time to relax."

AN: Alright, so not the greatest, but give me a break! I haven't written a fan-fic in a few years xP

Alright, well, Please send me feedback!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it's bin a while since I posted anything ^_^; I've bin busy with everything. Well Chapter 2 is finally here! Thanks those of you who subscribed! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters or the Anime!

**Bon's POV:**

After I got back from the showers, I decided I was going to stop off at the Cafeteria for a snack since there was basically nothing else to do after cram school was over and there was still half an hour left before curfew, which meant I still had some time to kill. Usually I would be studying at this time of day, but since I hadn't eaten anything all day long, I decided it would be a good idea to get some things from the cafeteria to eat before bed.

When I walked into the cafeteria I was surprised to see Renzo sitting at a table with a bunch of giggling girls, and I began to wonder how many girls liked Renzo. No girls at this school seemed to be interested in me one bit, either because I never payed attention, or because of my looks, but then again, I didn't want any girls liking me. I wouldn't want to be distracted from my work by a bunch of girls. I was here to learn, not to get caught up with anyone. Watch Renzo with this girls made me wondered which girls, if not all, Renzo had slept with and which one wanted him too. Most of them were basically throwing themselves in front of him. Might as well write "I am a desperate whore" on their foreheads since it was very obvious what they wanted. I never wanted to partake in such vulgar, sinful activities, especially at such a young age. Sex lead to babies, which led to no life, no fun, and no friends. Plus i would definitely be going straight to hell for adultery. It seemed at almost everyone in our class had participated in these 'after school activities' and the first thing that popped into my mind was that they were all going straight to hell. We were only 17 years old and unwed. I couldn't understand why these people were throwing their lives away for something so meaningless, but then again, maybe I shouldn't hate on it. 'Shouldn't knock til' ya' try it' is what Renzo had said to me countless times, but I wasn't planning on trying it for a VERY long time.

I walked over to the vending machines, unfortunately having to pass the table with the girls who giggled and talked so loud about a curtain topic that I couldn't help but become a bit embarrasses. It was uncomfortable hearing about other peoples 'experiences' in grave details, especially since I felt almost left out because I was still 'pure'. I pushed on, despite having to listen to the conversation, trying to keep my mind on one thing, and one thing only; food. I was happy when I finally got to the vending machine that I almost didn't notice HER sitting at a table almost right next to me. She was sitting alone, picking at what seemed to be a veggie-'n-dip. Seeing her pick at the vegetables, it made me crave something even more. I turned, ignoring the hard pounding of my heart in my chest. It was weird, strange even, that this one girl made me feel so nervous and yet, so good about myself.

I began to feel a bit sick, but I assumed that I was just hungry, so I scanned the selection of food. At first, nothing seemed to appeal to me, until my eyes landed on the veggie dish. Usually the idea of dipping carrots and celery in salad dressing wasn't too appetizing, but right now, it looked like the yummiest thing in there, so i popped money into the slot and waited for the door to become unlocked so I could reach in a grab it. After I had received it from the machine, I let the door slam closed and I began to search for an empty table. Of course there was a lot of open tables, but my before i could choose where to sit, but body had already seemed to choose a spot before me, because I found myself walking up the the table where SHE sat. She looked like an angel, sitting there looking absolutely perfect in her uniform and I realized that no one else looked as good in it as she did, but I didn't understand why I had noticed such an ordinary girl.

I slid into the seat next to her, setting my snack down onto the table. She turned to face me and I couldn't help but smile, Smile as large as I possibly could and hope she didn't hear the sound of my fast-beating heart, and she smiled back. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life, and I could feel my heart soften at the very sight of her. This was an absolutely perfect moment, aside from the fact that I was choking on my words and couldn't get anything out. I opened up my mouth, only to snap it shut because the words didn't see to want to come out.

Finally, I managed a small 'hello', then quickly looked down at my veggies. I was definitely acting weird, I had NEVER bin a shy kid in my entire life and here I was, Ryuji, the most outgoing one in the village, acting all shy and nervous because of a girl, and I couldn't understand why. I didn't have even the slightest idea as to why I was acting this way, but I knew I didn't want to feel like this. This was so uncommon for me, and it scared me a little, but after a few minutes, the regular me came back from out of my shell and showed itself.

_Finally!_

We chatted for awhile, learning more and more about each other with every conversation we started, and it made me feel the happiest I had ever felt for a very long time. I had found out her name was Koko, she was from Tokyo and the same age as me. She had told me she was an orphan and she had bin sent here by her foster parents in order to get rid of here. Mephisto had agreed to allow her to live and study here until she graduated. I also found myself telling her personal things about myself as well, like my life before cram school, the night of the blue fire, and even my parents Inn back in Kyoto. I told her about my grades in school, who annoyed me in class and who was my friends, and I even told her about my ambition for becoming an exorcist.

She looked at me for a second, her blank expression turning soft and that beautiful smile reappearing on her face.

"Well I think that is a wonderful ambition" she said to me, and for the first time, it felt like all someone finally understood me. I was so happy that this angel from heaven didn't laugh in my face like everyone else did, and it made me feel like the happiest person alive, but all my happiness was drained away when the curfew announcement began to play through the loud-speaker, and I was actually sad I had to go up to my room. Being with this girl made me feel extraordinarily happy and it made me loose track of time. I hadn't even eaten my snack yet, but I just decided to take it up with me and eat it in my room, and since we were both basically walking in the same direction, I offered to walk her back to the dorm. Boys weren't usually allowed in the girl's dorms and vise versa, but it was alright to walk into the hallways and also knock on their doors to beckon them out. So I didn't see any harm in walking a few extra feet with her.

We had packed up and were walking up the stairs when I felt almost lonely that I had to leave her. I had become so attached to her in the last half an hour, that I felt the need to be with her every moment of the day whenever she needed me to be there for her or with her, and I had the strong urge to protect her with every fiber of my being.

When we got to her room, I almost couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to her, even though we were going to see each other tomorrow in class. But I knew I had to say good night and make my way to my room too. She turned to me when we reached her dorm and smiled large at me. Her expression soft and gentle.

"Thank you Ryuji! I had a lot of fun"

I couldn't help but blush a bit and I had to turn my head a bit in order to hide it. She was definitely different from all the other girls I had met before, but I still didn't understand why I felt such strong feelings for her.

"I had a lot of fun too Koko, See you in class tomorrow" I said, and turned, making my way down the hallway towards my dorm. I knew she watched me leave because I didn't hear her open or close her door, and it made me feel just a tad more safer having her watch over me.

AN: So, how was chapter two? I hope you enjoyed it!

I will definitely continue to write for all my subscribers! Please write a review to tell me how you thought the second chapter was!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry It's been awhile since I've updated the story ^_^; I've bin sooooo busy with life and such I haven't been able to write anything! Thanks so much to everyone who has read so far! I will continue to make you happy! Love you all!

Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters or the anime!

**Chapter 3**

**Koko's POV**

I shut the door behind me a Ryuji left to go back to his dorm, leaning back against it, trying to keep my heart from beating straight out of my chest. Something about the way that boy spoke to me made me feel happy and important. I wasn't sure what it was about that boy that made me feel so good, but I sure didn't want the feeling to stop, but now that Ryuji had gone back to his room, the memory of us talking at the lunch table already felt like so long ago.

I slowly made my way back towards my bed, trying to recall everything that had been said during our little moment, wanting to hold onto the memory forever, but now that I did want to remember, I couldn't think of anything that had been said, and it made me feel just a bit emptier inside. The hallow part of my heart seemed to be full of happiness in that half hour I was with Ryuji, But now that I am alone, the same worriedness and loneliness began to creep back into those hollowed out parts of my heart, the parts in which could only be filled with the love and kindness of others, and from what I saw from the other students in my class, it was going to take a while before the emptiness was completely filled.

I came to the edge of my bed and sat down, sighing heavily as I did and began to stare at the door. Part of me wanted to jump up and run down the hallway to where Ryuji was and kiss him hard on the mouth, confess my utter most dying love for him, but part of me was too shy to even leave my room to peek at him as he walked down the hallway but I wasn't sure if I was in love with him or not, since this was really the first time we really met, but I already felt an attachment to him that could possibly, one day, blossom into a romantic relationship.

I laid a hand on my chest, keeping my eyes on the door as if I was waiting for someone to come in. After a moment, I took hold of my tie and began to untie it, letting it slip away from around my neck and found the first button to my white, button up shirt that was too tight around my large breasts.

I slowly began to unbutton my shirt and with every button that I undid, the shirt became less and less tight, exposing my chest as I did so until the shirt was completely unbuttoned and my flat stomach was exposed. I pulled the shirt off and stood, kicking off my shoes and wiggling out of the short skirt that came with the uniform, letting it slide down my thighs until they lay at my ankles in a small heap of fabric along with my panties. I stepped out of it, pulling off my socks and undoing my bra until I stood naked in the middle of my floor. Quickly, I pulled on a large, loose-fitting shirt and hopped into bed, pulling the blankets over myself, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

**BON'S POV**

I returned back to my dorm, shutting the door silently behind me as if someone else were in the room with me, but of course, there was no one else in the room to hear me come it, so being quiet was almost pointless.

I kicked off my shoes the moment I got in and made my way over to my bed, sitting down with the veggie and dip, and sighing. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to calm myself as my heart did somersaults in my chest every time I pictured the black-haired female I had spent the last half an hour with.

I tossed my uneaten veggie dish onto the floor and threw my legs up onto my bed, laying myself down with my arms behind my head. My eyes scanned the roof, trying to decode the invisible writing on the ceiling that would explain to me what the feeling in my chest was, but of course, the answers weren't there.

My mind raced as I tried to think of why my heart felt so heavy, and the only logical explanation I could conjure up was severe heart-burn, but It didn't feel like heart-burn, so I quickly shook the thought out of my head, trying to think of any other possible explanation as to why I feel like that.

A vibrating sensation in my pocket made me forget all about my thinking, pulling me back to reality.

Irritably, I shoved my hand into my pocket, pulling out my cell phone and flipping it open, curious to know who the hell would be texting me at this time of night, and to my surprise (NOT!), the message was from Renzo, demanding to know about what it felt like to "squeeze Koko's Enormous boobs".

A felt my face darken as I read his vulgar message and angrily shut my phone, slamming it down onto the dresser beside it. It angered me that Renzo was so perverted and disrespectful, especially when it came to girls, and the fact that he was looking at Koko's chest like a hungry animal disgusted me, which only made me want to protect Koko that much more. I wanted to shield her from the hungry eyes that watched her with guilty pleasure.

I turned over, trying to think if happier thoughts as I began to slip away to dream land.

Finally! I am sorry if this chapter doesn't seem like the greatest. I am currently suffering from writers block ^_^;

To those of you who have favorited me and my story, I would like to thank you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am sorry it took so long to update! I will definitely try my hardest to start updating more often! Thanks to everyone who has read my story thus far and for all my followers! So, without further ado…. CHAPTER 4 EVERYONE! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the manga!**

….

**Koko's POV**

_Bleep bleep bleep…_

My alarm clock wailed loudly, instantly snapping me back to reality. I had spent most of my night tossing and turning which caused me to fall in and out of sleep throughout the whole night. I rubbed my tired eyes with the back of my hand and let a small yawn escape my lips before I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the side. I stretched my arms and legs then slid off the side of my bed, walking across the room to where my light switch was. I flicked it on quickly and made my way over to my small dresser. It was a small wooden dresser that had been in the room when I had first moved in. It was rather small and it didn't hold a lot of clothing, but it was perfect. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a fresh new pair of panties, slipping them on, then I pulled the long shirt I wore over my head and tossed it onto my bed, discarding it and making my way over to where my uniform sat. It was folded neatly in a pile with my black bra sitting on top of it. I slip my bra on then, than slipped my arms into the sleeves of my white uniform shirt, buttoning it up one at a time, covering myself up a few inches at a time until I reached the button that sat at my collar bone, where I stopped, then I slipped my pink-colored vest over it. I then pulled my skirt off the chair and stepped into it followed by my socks and then eventually my shoes. I headed to the bathroom then, where I began to brush my hair and teeth, apply makeup and check myself out in the mirror one last time before I decided I ready to go to school.

I exited my room with my backpack slung over my shoulder, and watched silently as a group of girls giggled and chatted down the hallway, chatting about who was with who and who was wearing up, getting caught up in the newest gossip before school started. I felt my heart sink in my chest as the feeling of aloneness struck me hard again, but I decided it was best to ignore the feeling and continue on with my day. It was only my second day at cram school after all, so there were still lots of time to make a friend even if it was just one. I gripped onto the straps of my backpack and took a deep breath before I continued on to my first class.

I walked quietly into the almost empty classroom and took a seat away from everyone else. My eyes scanned the room silently, searching for Ryuji, but my eyes only caught sight of the other, non-important members of my class. They were all in their own little groups, chatting away while they waited for the teacher to show up and start the lesson, which made me feel even more left out.

Not long after I had sat down and began pulling out my books, the door to the classroom opened. I half expected to see one of the teachers, but when I looked up, I seen him, standing in the door way, looking just as good as he did the day before. My heart began to pound hard in my chest and I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks. He turned towards me then, heading right in the direction where my desk was sitting, but as he was just about to pass my desk, he turned and headed down the aisle towards the group of boys and sat down at an empty desk near them. My heart sank down into my chest, right around the time I sunk into my chair, secretly wishing I could have crawled under my chair and withered away to nothing. This feeling in my chest was harder to deal with then the one I felt before.

He turned around too look at me then, followed by the rest of the group of males, but when the noticed I was looking back at them, they jerked their heads towards the front of the class, talking in low voices so I wouldn't be able to hear them and I instantly felt betrayed and silly for thinking he was my friend. I wrapped my arms around my body as if to hold my heart from jumping right out of my chest.

**Ryuji's POV**

I woke up at the same time as I do every single morning and got ready for cram school. I rubbed at my eyes tiredly and yawned as my body fought to stay awake. I had spent the whole night thinking about her and hardly got to sleep. I let out a short but loud yawn as I walked to my little counter that stood in the middle of my room and began boiling water for my coffee. I didn't often turned to caffeine to give myself a little boost in the morning, but today I knew I was definitely going to need it.

_Buzz… buzz… buzz…._

I turned towards my phone as it began to go off, signaling that I had a text message and I instantly knew who it was going to be, but I picked up my cell phone anyways and sighed angrily. Sure enough, Renzo had begun spamming my inbox with vulgar and inappropriate texts that involved Kyoko and I. My face turned dark red as my blood began to boil and I held back the urge to walk to his dorm room and punch him out, but of course I knew I couldn't do that, so I took a breath and ignored them.

I pulled on my uniform and stood in front of my mirror, fixing my tie and doing my hair so that it looked perfect. Normally I wouldn't care so much about my appearance, but for some reason, I felt like showing up to school and looking my best. I ran a hand through my spiky black and blond hair and smirked at myself in the mirror before I turned and picked my backpack up off of the floor and headed out the door towards school.

…

When I walked into school, I felt my nerves begin to kick in, making me feel almost nervous to go into the classroom. Every time I thought about or even seen Kyoko, my heart began to beat fast and a weird tingling sensation pricked at my skin, and I knew that as soon as I walked into class, I would see her, and I would be forced to see her all day every day from now until graduation.

I entered the classroom and slowly closed the door behind me, trying not to draw much attention to myself. I began to hope that Kyoko would be absent from school today so I wouldn't have to see her, but sure enough, she was there, sitting by herself at the back of the classroom, he eyes meeting mine as soon as I caught sight of her. I quickly pulled my eyes away from her gaze, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible and headed towards the group of loud, rowdy males who I would usually try to avoid even more then Kyoko. When I got close to them, I could hear their voices turn to a whisper until it was almost inaudible.

I sat down next to Renzo and I already felt the awkwardness between us. I debated on whether or not to bring up the topic of my strange but reoccurring feelings, but I knew that it would spark a conversation I didn't want to have, so I decided to keep it to myself as long as I could. I turned around quickly to look at Kyoko when I sat down and instantly jerked back around when I noticed she was staring back at me.

"So, I noticed that you didn't text me back," Renzo started with a smug tone of voice, "So you and miss Big tits over there really hit it off last night, didn't you?!"

I felt my face darken and my hands clutched together tightly, trying to ignore what he had just said.

"No!" I snapped back in response, anger laced through my voice.

Renzo made a face then looked at me dead in the eye, the emotion on his face turned from a joking expression to a more serious one.

"Why are you being so serious? Do you seriously not like her or something?"

His question took me off guard. I didn't know if he was trying to get a confession out of me, or if I was just that good at playing it off like I didn't that I really convinced him. I wasn't sure what to tell him, if I should continue to lie about everything, or just go right out and say it.

"Well…. I… Ugh…. I don't know…."

_Bad choice in words Bon…_

Renzo's mouth twisted into an evil smile and I immediately felt like crawling into a hole and dying in order to avoid the conversation I just knew was coming next.

"You've never felt feelings for a girl, have you Bon?" Renzo said, a little too loudly for my liking.

Both Konekomaru and Rin looked at me then as if they were waiting for a confession. It was true, I had never felt any romantic feelings for anyone before, and I began to wonder if that was what all those strange feelings inside me where. Impossible! That couldn't possibly be it! I wasn't supposed to fall in love! I was supposed to graduate cram school then live the rest of my life as a priest. Having a romantic relationship with someone was going to slow me down, so I never took an interest in any female.

"…N-N…."

The sound of the classroom door opened then, cutting our conversation short. I was thankful for the fact that the teacher had decided to enter the classroom at that time but I knew I was going to be questioned and harassed later after class, but it gave me a few hours to go over the question. It was a question I never thought I would have to think about, but I knew the answer was no.

"Alright class, get out you textbooks and open them to page 243."

I slid my book out of my bag and placed it onto my desk, opening to the page that the teacher had instructed us to turn to and began reading the paragraph, writing down notes.

…

"And that class is how to take down a demon using basic house hold items!" said the teacher as the class was about to end. "And just a quick reminder, we have a training trip coming up in a few weeks so I suggest you start training for that. Class dismissed."

I closed my text book and gathered all the papers on the top of my desk and put them neatly inside the book before putting them back into my back pack before I got up to leave.

Renzo stood up just as I did and stood with me until I was done packing my stuff into my backpack. I knew exactly what he was waiting for but I made no effort to get up and walk away, deciding it was best to confess then to keep it hidden away.

I waited for the last student to leave the classroom before I turned to Renzo and sighed heavily with irritation.

"What is it that you want from me?" I asked sharply.

"A confession."

"No, I haven't had, nor thought about having a girlfriend! Alright?! There! You got what you wanted, so will you leave me alone now?!"

I already knew what the answer was going to be to that and as if to prove me right, Renzo gave me a face and put a hand on my shoulder, leading me towards the door.

"I'll teach you my ways."

I moved so that I was facing Renzo, an irritated look on my face.

"If I wanted girl advice from you, then I would have asked. I don't want to go out with anyone! I need to focus on my work and not on my feelings."

And with that, I left, leaving Renzo staring after me. I didn't care if I had hurt his feelings or not. I didn't want a relationship and nothing he was going to say to me would make me change my mind otherwise.

…..

AN: Welp.. Here you go! I finally published the Fourth Chapter! :D I hope you enjoyed it! I made it a bit longer for those of you who were asking about it. :)


End file.
